goanimate_v5fandomcom-20200213-history
Lawson Calls Miss Finster the N-word and Gets Grounded
'''Lawson Calls Miss Finster the N-word and Gets Grounded '''is a grounded video by Kosta Karatzovalis, published on February 22nd 2019 Cast Eric as Lawson Wiseguy as Miss Finster, Principal Prickly and Mr Lawson (Lawson's dad) Kidaroo as Principal Prickly's painful voice Kimberly as Mrs Lawson (Lawson's mum) Transcript Miss Finster was teaching her 5th Grade Students. Miss Finster: Okay class, it's time to learn about Algebra. Lawson: No! I don't want to learn Algebra! Besides, this whomps! And this sucks too! Miss Finster: Lawson, don't you dare say Algebra whomps and Algebra sucks! We are learning Algebra and that's final! Lawson: I said I don't want to learn Algebra! Teach us something easier, you stupid n*****! Miss Finster was offended. Miss Finster: Excuse me?! What did you just call me?! Lawson: I called you a n*****. Miss Finster: Oooooooooooooooooooooooooh! Lawson, how dare you dare you call me the n-word! Don't be rude to me and don't say the n-word to me! You're rude! Lawson: What's up, you stupid n*****? Miss Finster: Lawson, stop this right now! You're so rude! Lawson: Whatever you say, you stupid n*****! Miss Finster: Lawson, if you call me the n-word one more time, you will go to Principal Prickly's comprende?! Lawson: Why don't you suck my b****, you idiotic n*****! Miss Finster was furious. Miss Finster: You know what?! That's it! You're in big trouble, young man! Principal's office now! Lawson walked out of the classroom, jeering. Lawson: Whatever you say, Miss N*****! Miss Finster threw a fit, screaming at Lawson. Miss Finster: WILL YOU STOP CALLING ME THE N-WORD! I HATE THAT WORD! I HATE IT! I HATE IT! THE REST OF YOU, GET OUT! I'M IN A BAD MOOD TODAY! Then Lawson entered Principal Prickly's office, and he confronted Principal Prickly. Principal Prickly: So Lawson, what brings you here? Lawson: I called Miss Finster the n-word! Principal Prickly was exasperated. Principal Prickly: Lawson, I'm very disappointed in you for calling Miss Finster the n-word. You know you're not supposed to do that. This is a very serious situation, a very serious situation indeed! You don't ever call your teacher the n-word! You see, calling your teacher the n-word undermines authority. It demonstrates impertinence, disrespect, laziness. Your teacher assures me it's filthy. I have no choice but to give you Detention Level 5! Lawson: Level 5?! I This whomps! It sucks too! Principal Prickly: Make that Level 6! Are you ready to push me any further?! Lawson: How about I bite your bottom?! Principal Prickly: You do not EVER threaten to bite my bottom! That's Level 7! Lawson: I have the right to bite your bottom! Principal Prickly: Level 8! Threaten me again and see what happens! Lawson got behind Principal Prickly and bit him on his rear end. Principal Prickly: (in Kidaroo voice): OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW! YOU BIT MY BOTTOM! THANKS TO YOU IT WILL NOT BE BETTER FOR A FEW DAYS! GET OUT OF HERE NOW! Lawson went out of the office, jeering. Lawson: Whatever you say, Principal N*****! Principal Prickly screamed at Lawson at a top of his lungs. Principal Prickly: (in Kidaroo voice) DON'T CALL ME THAT! Back home, Lawson's parents were furious with Lawson. Lawson's dad: Erwin, how dare you call your teacher the n-word and bite your principal's bottom!? You should know that calling anyone by the n-word is naughty. And what's worse, your principal's bottom won't recover for a few days! For that, you're grounded for two weeks with no video games! And for this, you will watch Sesame Street! Watch it right now or you're super far grounded! Lawson's mum: And do as we tell you, or else! Category:Lawson's grounded days Category:Kosta Karatzovalis videos Category:Grounded Videos by Kosta Karatzovalis Category:Grounded Stuff